


Please want me. Please have me.

by makemeanybraver



Series: I would have given all of me to have you. [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Coming Inside, Crying After Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum on tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemeanybraver/pseuds/makemeanybraver
Summary: A collection of erotic Brio stories.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: I would have given all of me to have you. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	1. Tell me you need me, too.

**Author's Note:**

> In my fic series, this is sex that happens in the hotel in Cleveland after meeting with Morrison in chapter 6 of I would have given all of me to have you. However, this has little to no plot so it can be enjoyed without reading the main story. But of course I would encourage you to read if if you haven't already! Also I'm leaving this open for more chapters in case there's more sex scenes i wanna write for I would have given, in the future. Enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio, starved for Beth's touch, brings her to a hotel to relieve some pressure.

Rio knew when he saw Beth get in his car that this was gonna end real well. She wasn't the only one with needs. After months without her, Rio felt himself being pulled back in harder than ever before with every look, every laugh and smile. Whenever Beth stood up for herself, let herself be known to whoever attempted to dismiss her, he fell apart a little more and a little more. That kind of confidence and self-reliance sucked Rio in. Were it just her face, her body, her mouth, he would have lost interest long ago. Beth was more prominent than her appearance.

Neither was Beth the only one that was provacative or seductive. It was the hand on her back, the nudge of support, and the praise that led her to follow him into the hotel room. Double beds just so she wouldn't protest against him for being presumptuous, even though one bed was all they needed. Then, there was an exchange of apologies, always something. But it was more than that, under the surface, they were begging each other. "Please want me. Please have me," went unspoken between them but it was surely understood in the heated glances and fervent touches. Nothing more needed to be said. Everything needed to be felt.

"Come on, ma, it's been too long," Rio said as he approached her.

Beth stayed still, let him come to her, but when their faces were mere inches away, she met him in the middle. They started slow like they needed to be reacquainted. Lips moving gently and softly, his hands gravitating to her waist, and her hands stroking his cheek and the back of his neck. Beth missed this more than she could express, missed the roughness of his beard against her cheeks, the softness of his lips on her mouth, and the ruggedness of his hands as they gripped her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go.

She was the first one to start trying to take off his clothes, kissing back with more passion as her fingers worked to undo his belt. He followed it by inching his hands up the back of her shirt. Unhooking her bra. Letting her go for just the seconds he needed to pull the shirt off of her and then coming back to her neck. In that time, Rio's belt was gone and tossed somewhere in the room. His jeans were pushed down to just above his knees. Beth spit in her hand and snuck her hand under his boxers. Rio stopped breathing when her delicate fingers wrapped around his cock. He sucked on her neck as a thank you. Held her boobs in his hands, already seeing them bounce in his mind, wanting to see it in action.

Rio ran his hands down to her lower back, gently guided her to the edge of the bed, and let her fall down. Admired the way her tits dropped and jiggled as Beth raised her body up on her elbows, leaning forward. He shoved his jeans all the way down and stepped out of them, then unbuttoned and took his shirt off too. She watched him as he stripped for her, shamelessly stared at his bulge in his boxers, bit her lips as she imagined his cock inside of her.

"I can't believe how much I missed this," Beth whispered quietly just before Rio leaned back over to kiss her again. She moaned softly as his hand wrapped around her neck, squeezed just hard enough so she could feel something. Rio felt the vibrations of her moans and whimpers in his throat as he licked inside her mouth, wishing he could kiss her like this all the time, whenever he wanted. She felt so perfect to him.

"Missed you," he muttered as his mouth drifted away from hers and up her cheek, next to her ear. "I need you, Elizabeth," he whispered roughly as he undid the button on her jeans and then kissed and bit her earlobe. When his hands were fumbling, she helped him out and he moved out of the way so she could take off her pants and toss them aside. "Tell me you need me, too," he said so quietly Beth almost missed it as he leaned up a bit more to stare down her body at her crotch.

"I do. I need you, Rio, god, I want you, please," she begged softly as she spread her legs to invite him to touch her there.

Rio fully sat up, straddling her thigh, so he could get a better view of her as he slid his hand down the front of her panties. She lifted one hand to wrap around his other arm that was still by his side, and crushed the bedsheets in her other fist. Rio slid his middle finger down to her cunt to feel how wet she was, and she was soaked. The tip of his finger disappeared inside her easily and then his index finger followed. He was gentle, moving his fingers back and forth at a slow pace, curving them up and stroking her inside. Rio kept at it until her grip on his arm strengthened and she lifted her legs, shaking her whole body, holding herself more open. Then, he memorized that motion, repeated it again and again as he dug his fingers even deeper inside her and brought his thumb up to rub her clit on the outside.

"Fuck, fuck me, fuck me," Beth cried as she leaned forward and bent her leg that Rio wasn't straddling at the knee, curled her toes in the sheets. With her panties still covering up her pussy, he looked at her face instead, watched as her eyes shut tight and her mouth hung open while she moaned and screamed.

Beth cried yes again and again as Rio relently fingered her cunt and stroked her clit, making her heart beat impossibly fast. She just felt good, so good that the sensation spread all through her body from her pussy to the tips of her toes and her ears. Beth moved her hand from Rio's arm to crushing his hip instead. When her first orgasm crashed over her, her eyes opened and rolled back in her head as she screamed through it. Rio's cock filled with blood as he looked at her fall apart, not letting up with his hand in the slightest until she asked. His fingers flooded in her wetness as she came in her panties. Beth cried for several seconds straight before gently calming down and moaning as her orgasm passed.

"Stop, please, it's too much, too much," she whimpered while wrapping her hand around Rio's wrist and tugging to get him to stop. He took his thumb off her clit and gently removed his hand, wiping it on the sheets. She hummed quietly and shut her eyes, trying to regain her breath so that she could get up.

"That was so good," she said, laughing softly with her eyes still closed as she laid her hands on her stomach and relaxed her shoulders. She took some more breaths before opening her eyes. Her vision was hazy but she found Rio's eyes and gazed into them. "How are you that good with just your hands? I could get used that," she said, a little louder now that she wasn't in a trance by Rio's fingers.

"Yeah, I could get used to seeing you like that, darling," Rio responded with a smirk, proud of his work. He moved off of her so he could take her panties off, which had a huge wet spot on them now. When Rio got his first look, she was still dripping, soaked in her own cum. He very gently rubbed his thumb on her lips so as not to over stimulate her.

"You gon' be good to go again?" he asked, wanting to feel her wrapped around his cock.

"Do you have condoms?" she asked tiredly, lifting her body up. Rio cursed as he stood up and started digging in the bedside drawers to find some, but there was just a folder there with hotel information and pamphlets for attractions in Cleveland.

"I'll go buy some downstairs," he said, going for his jeans, but Beth stopped him first.

"Hey, no, there's no way you're putting pants on over that," Beth said, making a pointed look down at his crotch where his cock was straining against the seams of his boxers. "I'll go. Have fun without me while I'm gone, but only if you need to," she said while she put her pants and shirt back on without any underwear.

"Bring my wallet, put it on my card," Rio said, gesturing to his pants on the ground where Beth fished his wallet out of his back pocket. She also picked up the key card for the room from the top of the dresser drawers and promised to be quick as she discreetly opened and shut the door. Rio tried for a few seconds to ignore his boner but that was a wasted cause. Less than a minute after she left, he walked into the bathroom and poured out some of the little travel sized complimentary bottle of lotion onto his right hand.

Rio rushed back out into the bedroom before finally taking his boxers off. He stroked himself very, very slowly, only enough to take the edge off while he waited. He bit his lip as he imagined her on top of him, riding his cock, tits bouncing. It seemed like only seconds later, he heard the door being unlocked and he quickly pulled the sheets over himself. Beth moved the do not disturb sign before coming back in. She brought in a paper bag with a Hilton logo on it, inside were two bottles of smartwater, two bags of m&ms, a box of large condoms, two travel toothbrushes, tooth paste, and a two pack of granny panties. 

"Hey, how late does room service work? We really should've ate something before, we're gonna-" Beth said as she walked through the short hallway to get into the bedroom. She was cut short by the sight of Rio's thick cock laying against his stomach, instead cursing under her breath as she was fully reminded of her lust for this man. 

"I'm gonna eat something," Rio said seductively undressing her with his eyes. In a few seconds flat, she opened the box of condoms and threw one onto the bed before ripping her clothes off all over again. She climbed onto the bed with him and straddled his hips with her thighs, knees on either side of him. They kissed again, breathing each other in like air, desperate and needy, all teeth and tongues. Like a switch flipped in her head, she was back to wanting him, his hands, his mouth, and his cock, more than she felt she ever wanted anything before. 

Rio grabbed the base of his cock and teased her lips with the tip, rubbing himself on her cunt until she was begging for it. She reached over for the condom and ripped it open before quickly putting it on and lifting her hips. Rio brought his hand up to the back of her head and grabbed her hair as she guided his cock to her entrance. Beth carefully lowered her body, easing Rio's cock inside of her inch by inch until she was fully sat on him. 

He cursed under his breath as she lifted up again, then back down in a slow and steady rhythm. Her warmth spread through to him as she rode him, tits bouncing just like in his fantasies. "You're so hot like this," Rio said roughly as he pulled on her hair and lifted his hips gently to meet her thrusts. Beth bit her lip as she stared down at him, hands on his shoulders, moaning lewedly. He felt so big inside her, touching her in places that only he knew alone. After she grew comfortable with his size, she shifted her hips forward and grinded down on him. 

"God, you feel so fucking good inside me," Beth moaned while fucking him slowly, taking her pleasure second by second, wishing it would never end. Rio pulled her hair again and raised his other hand up to her tits, pinching and rubbing her left nipple until it hardened under his finger, then wrapping his hand around her tit, lifting up and down, feeling the weight of it in his palm. Less than a minute later, he took notice of her labored breathing, sweat beading at her hairline, moving her hips slower and slower. 

Rio grabbed her by the hips and pulled her off of his cock, then laid her back down next to him with her head on the pillow facing up. 

"I want more, please," Beth begged quietly as she opened her legs and invited him in between them. But first, Rio stopped at her tits, pushed them together with his hands and licked one nipple while touching the other. He stared up at her through hooded eyes while he sucked a nipple into his mouth and jiggled her tit in his hand, did the same with the other nipple. Beth threw her head back against the pillow and moaned in response to his touches. 

Rio continued downwards, rubbed the tip of his nose against her pubic hair before putting his tongue on her. Licking her in broad stripes as she moved her hand to the back of his head. If he had enough hair Beth would be yanking, but settled for pushing his head down. Making his tongue plunge inside her and he licked her cunt, tasting all her cum still clinging to her pussy walls. Then pulled out and toungued her clit until she was starting to scream that she was gonna cum. That's when he stopped. Pulled his head away and climbed back up Beth's body before sliding his cock inside of her. 

Beth moaned as he rolled his hips slowly against her, reaching deep inside of her. She moved her hand to grab his, interlocking their fingers together by her right hip. Beth squeezed tight while sliding her other hand up his back and digging her nails into him, and he slid his other hand over her clit. 

Rio rubbed her clit with three fingers, faster and faster, trying to get her to cum again as he rolled his hips. Fucking her slowly and passionately because this wasn't something he wanted to end quickly. She felt so warm and wet around him, the blood was rising to his ears as he pumped in and out of her. Removing his fingers from her clit before she got too close, then putting them back later when he felt himself start to get close. 

Beth came first, again, toes curling, eyes rolled back, crying and squeezing Rio's hand like a vice grip. "Yes, yes," she repeated like a mantra while Rio kept rolling his hips until he came. Feeling her tighten around him, more wetness flooding her cunt, he couldn't hold back anymore and busted inside the condom. He slowly brought his movements to a stop before pulling out. Beth let go of his hand, but Rio came back in for more kisses, lazy and soft. She wished that she could have seen his face, but her eyes were heavy as she recovered from her own high. Beth felt Rio lay down next to her, breathing hard himself. 

"Better than I remember," he muttered as he laughed and calmed himself down, taking the condom off and tossing it in the direction of the trash can. He didn't see it himself, but he made it. When Beth was finally able to open her eyes, she looked over at Rio, blissed out, happy and content. And she curled her legs against him, embraced him softly, so happy to have that chance now as they laid together with all their guards down, enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes of almost dozing off, they got up to clean themselves off and use the bathroom. 

When they came back out to the bedroom, Rio called in a Dominos order for them to eat and they watched some late night game show together until Rio fell asleep, and then Beth did too, spooning him.


	2. I know all the words that you're tryin to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio go steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter accompanies chapter 7 of I would given all of me. It follows directly from the scene where Beth and Rio are on the couch talking about whether they have an exclusive relationship! If you haven't read it, i encourage you to! As before, there's little to no plot to this story though, so feel free to enjoy this as a standalone story. 
> 
> Some fun things in this chapter: blow jobs, titty fucking, raw sex, coming inside, and crying after sex. Enjoy the story!

"I just need to know one thing," Beth whispered as she squeezed Rio's hand and caught her breath.

"The answer's yes," Rio said, guessing already what it was she wanted to ask. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and smirked erotically as he gazed into her eyes then down to her chest, pushed firmly up against him.

Beth giggled, then shook her head, her wavy bangs moving in front of her face. "What's the question?" she asked, biting her lip, feeling so aroused under his stare. Rio let go of her hand to bring his pinky up to her forehead and push her hair out of the way. Something so subtle that never failed to turn Beth on as she equally as subtly rocked her hips into his body.

"If I'm your boyfriend, right?" Rio guessed, sliding his hand down her cheek and around to the back of her neck, grabbing her roughly and making her gasp. Beth tilted her head back and grabbed the top of his arms, squeezed her fingers around his muscles.

"So, that's it, then?" Beth whispered in a barely audible, raspy voice, pulling her lips back in a crude smile and staring down at him immodestly.

"If you're my girlfriend, too, then, yeah," Rio answered coarsely, biting down on his lip hard, waiting for the right moment to put his mouth on her soft, pale neck.

"And, if I'm not?" Beth teased with a slight chuckle, feeling the grasp on her neck tighten slightly.

"Then you're lying," Rio bit back, pulling her in closer and licking her neck, raising goosebumps all over her arms. Beth leaned in further and moaned quietly as he kissed her loudly, obscenely. Pulling at her delicate skin with his teeth and soothing the hurt with his tongue. It vaguely reminded her of him pressing a gun to her neck.

"I'm yours," Beth said softly directly into his ear, moving her hips again as the feeling of his mouth on her neck drove her wild. Beth pushed against his arms to signal that she wanted to be let go, so Rio loosened his grasp on her enough to let her stand up. Her legs felt a little shaky when she tried to stand, but she steadied herself by holding back on to Rio's hand and guiding him up too. She moved her fingers to his collar and hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt while standing on her toes to reach his mouth and kiss him frantically. Like she always wanted more of him even when she was taking all that he had to give already. Rio kissed back, rapidly losing his breath as she moved her hands beneath his shirt and touched his brown skin everywhere she could reach. This body pulled Beth in, always pulled her in, again and again.

Rio pulled away from her, looking bashful, because he felt his cock hurting trapped inside his jeans, painfully hard already and all she'd done is kiss him. Some power she had over him. Beth didn't mistake it either, feeling the bulge pressed against her as she held her body to close to him. She lowered her hand down to his and gently pulled him over to his bedroom, staring seductively the entire way. The little dog on the couch got up, noticing that her owner was leaving the room. Lizzie jumped down to follow him. Beth told her stay, but she didn't listen to her, so Rio picked her up and put her back on the couch and asked her to stay. He slipped his shirt off all the way and dropped it in the living room. Beth continued on to Rio's bedroom without him, taking her shirt off in the process, and he followed shortly behind.

When he walked into the room and shut the door behind him, Rio was surprised to see Beth falling to her knees, looking up at him coyly while taking his belt off and pulling his pants and boxers down. Beth leaned forward and licked a long stripe from the base of Rio's cock to the tip, making him groan roughly. Rio wanted to keep his eyes open, watch her as she licked his cock, look down her bra and imagine her tits in his mouth, but he couldn't fight it as his eyes closed. He weaved his fingers through her hair and squeezed her hair in his fist, but still let her move freely. When his cock was well-slicked and wet with her spit, Beth wrapped her hand around Rio and jerked him off tortuously slow. Rio's blood pumped faster and faster as his cock grew harder in his girlfriend's hand.

Rio said her name, slow, enunciating every syllable, in an agonized, brooding tone that expressed how much more he needed her. The tone emboldened her to suck cock for the first time in years. Beth lowered her hand to the base of his cock, pulling back his foreskin, then wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking softly while licking the slit. As he squeezed his hand harder, pulling her hair back forcefully, she knew she was doing something right. Rio felt her groan against his cock as she took more of him into her mouth, pressing her tongue against the veins, stretching her mouth wide open. He was thick anyway, but the extra skin made Beth feel stuffed and unsure if she could successfully swallow every inch of him, no matter how much she wanted to hear him moan her name.

Beth lowered her mouth on him until she started to gag and violently pulled back. But the sight of her spit dripping off of Rio's cock influenced her to try again. Her mouth was so warm, so wet, making Rio curse over and over about how good she felt around him. Biting his lip not to push her head down to force her into taking more, Rio decided to just revel in the moment, to take in the view of his girlfriend, the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, on her knees just to give him pleasure. If any of his brain power could be diverted away from just feeling _so good_ , Rio would probably think he didn't deserve this. He forced open his eyes to watch those pretty lips stretched thin over his dick, those blue eyes staring at him like he was the only person who ever mattered, those tits shaking up and down as Beth bobbed her head on him.

She swallowed up to just a couple inches before pulling back, and she stroked with her hand what she couldn't fit in her mouth. As much as it turned her on to see him so wracked with feeling, she stopped and sat back on her calves once her jaw started to ache. Instead, Beth grabbed and lifted his cock up to lick and suck on his balls, taking one at a time in her mouth, staring up at him indecently the entire time. As she sucked him, she also moved her hands around to her back and unhooked her bra before letting it drop to the ground on her knees. Rio felt a fleeting sense of disappointment because he liked watching her tits drop when he took off her bra for her, but that thought went away as quickly as it came. Replaced instead with a feral kind of arousal when Beth made a show of squeezing her tits together. Beth lifted her body up and slid Rio's cock between her tits. She moved her hands forward a little so she covered her nipples and held her tits tightly surrounding Rio's cock. His knees buckled as she moved her tits up and down to jerk him off. Rio's hands fell away from Beth's hair and fought for purchase by leaning his palms up against the wall.

"Fucking gorgeous, on your knees for me," Rio muttered breathlessly, beginning to teeter on the edge of an orgasm. How many times has he fantasized about this exact thing? He didn't think Beth would be up to it, really, but he was happy to see how wrong he was. Seeing Rio with his eyes blown wide, filled with lust, and hearing him moan made Beth burst with pride.

"Are you gonna cum on my tits?" Beth asked crudely, leaning her body closer and pressing her tits closer together around him. When he gained stability with his hands against the wall, Rio thrust his hips back and forth, making Beth stop moving so he could fuck her tits on his own. He thrust hard, fast, chasing his orgasm, screwing his eyes shut and groaning roughly as he jerked off on Beth's soft and yielding chest. "Cum on me, Christopher," she whispered pleadingly, finally, bringing his body crashing into the waves. His hips stuttered to a stop before he spilled all over the top of her chest, onto her neck, and on her chin.

As Beth shifted around on the bedroom floor to stand up, she felt her legs aching. Rio pushed her up against the wall when she was on her feet, pinned her to the surface with his hands on her hips. He desperately attached his lips to hers, slipped his tongue in her mouth and tasted himself on her tongue. Beth lifted her arms around to his back, dug her nails into his skin, and held on tightly as Rio's slid his hands down her ass to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips easily, like that's where Rio belonged all the time, wrapped up in Beth's arms and legs.

In seconds, Beth was laid down on the soft sheets, let her legs fall off of Rio and rest on the mattress. Rio quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled them off, along with her panties. He pushed apart Beth's legs and laid down on the bed with his head in between them, started licking small cirles around her clit, making her squirm and moan, before moving his tongue inside of her, feeling his cheeks go damp. Beth squeezed the pillow in her fist.

"Touch yourself," she said, using all her strength to lift her head and look at Rio while he ate her out. "I need you inside me," she begged, spreading her legs just a little wider and curling her toes when he moved his mouth back to sucking her clit. Rio gently pushed two fingers inside her at once, moved them in a come here motion that scattered little sparks all over Beth's skin, coating his fingers in her slick. Just as soon as he started, he pulled his fingers back out and followed her instructions to stroke his cock. He pulled his mouth off too, leaned his head to the side, resting on her thigh.

"You want it?" he croaked, jerking his cock fast and rough, spreading his precum down the shaft and massaging his balls too.

"Yes..." she whispered, missing his lips and tongue, feeling a fire burning in the pit of her stomach, desperate to cum.

"Beg for it," Rio ordered, rolling his head to press his nose against her right inner thigh and reaching forward with his teeth to bite her softly.

"You beg for it, you dick," Beth bit back verbally, moving her hand to try and touch herself but then Rio grabbed her wrist and forcefully pushed her hand away. He pinned her hand against her left inner thigh while continued to bite her right thigh, leaving bite marks that would surely develop into bruises in the morning.

"Beg me," Rio repeated, holding her wrist in place, easily, her being too weak and pent up to break free. Beth groaned and gritted her teeth while she bucked her hips up, trying anything to relieve her frustration but humping air would get her nowhere.

"God, please, please, please. I need you to fuck me. Just use me. Touch me. Anything, please, anything," Beth whined, squirming under his firm and commanding grasp.

"Say my name," he begged himself.

"Rio... Please, I, I can't, I just need you, I need you, Christopher," she cried, desperate for relief, ultimately satisfying his requests. Rio stopped jerking off now that his cock was fully hard. He stroked Beth's swollen clit a few times more before leaning up and getting ready to slide inside her.

"I want you to need me," Rio whispered painstakingly into her ear, just as eager and excited as she was to get off.

"I do, I do, I need you, god, I need you, please," Beth sobbed, and then yelled with pleasure when his cock slid inside her vagina. Her walls sucked him in, wrapped him up, warm and wet, clinging to the feeling of his raw cock splitting her open. "Yes, yes, harder, fuck me hard," she begged with tears in her eyes as Rio started pumping his hips, in and out, harder each time, their skins reverberating noise in the room with a high vaulted ceiling. She continued to cry yes and yes over and over again while Rio used her body, fucked her hard and fast and demanding.

"Touch me, touch me," she whispered like a mantra, crying out louder when Rio started stroking her clit with his thumb.

"You feel fucking amazing, mama. Wanna fuck you like this again, all the time," Rio said in between arrested, warm breaths against her ear. She felt so much better around him without anything in between them and whatever the consequences of it didn't matter to them in the moment.

"I want it, too, fuck," Beth choked out, squeezing his shoulders with her arms. After that, Rio couldn't really put words together anymore, just animalistic grunts and groans as his orgasm was fast approaching and his thumb moved faster and faster on Beth's clit.

Beth could string something together, though. "Cum inside... Please, wanna feel it," she muttered breathlessly, her eyes rolling back in her head as she started cumming on Rio's dick, legs shaking and body weightless as her squirt leaked out of her in short spurts becausd Rio's cock was plugging her up, plunging deep inside her. When Rio felt it, her pussy clenching, her nails digging in harder, his cock covered in her cum, he couldn't stop himself from cumming inside her, deep, while he pressed his forehead against her shoulder and shoved his fists into the mattress. He released inside her pussy, and she felt it, painted all over her, still on her tits and her chin and the deepest parts of her.

After a few seconds of really heavy breathing and dazed moaning, Rio pulled out and laid himself down next to her. Chests still heaving, he moved to grab her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Beth rolled over, slid her leg in between his and leaned her body against his left side. "I..." she whispered, gazing up to look at Rio, so peaceful and content and satiated, and she felt like she wanted to run and hide. "I..." she whispered again, her thoughts crashing, making her unable to say anything at all.

Rio kissed her softly to replace her gentle whispers and unfinished sentences. Beth whined into his mouth.

Rio rubbed away the tears on her cheek that she wasn't even aware were there. "Hey, it's okay. I got you. I'm not going no where. And you neither," Rio whispered gently, running his hands through her hair and pulling her in. She finally relented, gave herself up completely with no reservations, and she cried into his shoulder, her whole body shaking as she felt his cum drip out of her. He just held her tightly, running his hands through her hair until she calmed down enough that he could encourage her to stand up and go take a quick shower with him.

"Hey, I don't know why I started crying," she confided in him once they were out of the shower and she was wrapped up in one of his plushy towels.

"As long as you know you safe with me, then it doesn't matter why," Rio promised her with his arms around her shoulders while he leaned down to kiss her neck from behind. Beth covered his hand with hers then turned her head to kiss him softly. When they walked back out into Rio's bedroom, they started hearing some barking again.

"Lizzie needs a walk. I'll be back in 20," Rio said as he put on a t-shirt and a pair of joggers.

"Okay," Beth said, presenting her cheek for Rio to kiss her before he left the room. She slipped on a pair of baggy sweatpants he had and one of his dark green and black flannel shirts. Her arms fit inside, though a little snug, but she had to leave the front open. Beth sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix, started a new reality game show that she didn't really have to watch, just something for background noise as she contemplated life. By the time the first episode was over, Rio and Lizzie were back. The two joined Beth on the couch, with some snacks and dog treats, to watch the next episode of the series they were watching together.

In the morning, Rio went out to get Beth a Plan-B pill, a toasted bagel with cream cheese, and a coffee, all before she even woke up with Lizzie's furry butt in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "nobody knows" by mansionz.


End file.
